Pozjeżdżajmy sobie na naszych różowych nartach
Rarity siedzi na przedzie autokaru. Rarity - W poprzednim odcinku: Zawitaliśmy na Jawe! Zawodniczki musiały znaleźć pomocniczki z wyspy. Wieśniary spotkały Izzy, ale to i tak nie ważne, bo odpadła wielbicielka Teresy Barbie :(. Dokąd jedziemy, bo już dopłynęliśmy? I kto odpadnie? Dowiecie się już za moment w Totalnej Porażce Sweet vs Pink! Intro muzyka: I wana be famoust (Jak w sezonie 5) Autokar: (Rarity w tak zwanym między czasie rozwiązała drużyny XD) Nie ma drużyn więc zawodniczki siedzą w autokarze jak chcą. Na tyle, przy stole siedzą Helena, Wiesia i Pinkie. Nie zauważyły czającej się pod stołem Stefani. Helena - Więc jeśli przegramy głosujemy na Stefanie. Wiesia - Tak. Gwyllion jest z nami. Pinkie - Potrzebujemy jeszcze jednej osoby. Wiesia - Pogadam z, którąś z tych blondynek. Na pewno da się je przekupić. Helena - Lub namówić. Pinkie - Sprytnie. ' Lucy, Lindsay i Dakota gadały leżąc pod fotelami. Lucy - Darmowe gumy! Dakota - Nie o gumach! Tylko o sojuszu! Lindsay - Zgoda, ale ja jestem szefem. Lucy - O tak! Dakota - Potrzebujemy jeszcze jednej... Dołączyła do nich Stefania. Stefania - Ja się do was dołączę. Lucy - Nie! Stefania - Czemu? Lucy - Nie wiem. Stefania - To zgoda? Lindsay - Tak. Gwyllion również podsłuchiwała. Siedziała na półce, przy suficie. ' Rarity stanęła na środku. Rarity - Słuchajcie! Jeszce kilka minut drogi. Dakota - Dokąd jedziemy? Lucy - Coś mi mówi, że to wreszcie będzie Ziemia. Rarity - O_O Dakota - No co to będzie? Helena - Coś w Polsce, bo minęliśmy Wąchock. Byliśmy na Bałtyku i drogi są takie nie równe. Wiesia - Szkoda, że nie jedziemy do Wąchocka ;( Rarity - To będzie zimne miejsce wiec załóżcie kurtki. Na miejscu: Zawodniczki wysiadły na oblodzonym parkingu. Wokoło jest pełno śniegu. Rarity - Witajcie w Szklarskiej Porębie! Pinkie - Moja cioteczna babka wczoraj jeszcze tutaj była. Dakota - Klawo... Rarity - Tak klawo, ale czas na pierwsze zadanie! Lindsay - Zamieniam się w słuch. Stefania - Ja też. Gwyllion - Hm... Rarity - Każda z was zaraz dostanie białe narty. Będziecie musiały je przyozdobić. Lucy - Brokatem? Rarity - Jak chcecie. Macie 2 godziny. Zadanie I: Lindsay: Lindsay jako pierwsza dostała narty. (Zawodniczki pracują w budynku obok przystanku) Lindsay - Co by tu zrobić? Dziewczyna wyjęła jakieś naklejki i farbę. Lindsay - Może bez naklejek. Lindsay pracowała w pocie czoła i wyszły jej różowe nartki i 2 białe kijki. Lindsay - I nawet kijki sie zrobiły. Usatysfakcjonowana usiadła na krzesełku. Helena: Helena na przemian tłukła w narty młotkiem, a to wylewała na nie uran. Helena - Teraz użyć scyzoryka... trochę domestosa... kupa Beth i... e... musze spojrzeć do przepisu. Helena otworzyła książkę kucharską. Helena - Tak. Za mało drożdży. Kobieta zamieszała w garze i wyjęła takie cudo: Helena - Nówki! Teraz idę sabotować Stefanie! Gwyllion: Gwyllion tłukła laską w narty i wylewała na nie olej. Gwyllion - Jak to się robiło? A tak trzeba posypać pieprzem i trocinami! Zrobiła to. Gwyllion - Teraz sprasować... zalać woskiem i powtórzyć czynność trzy razy. A i jeszcze zalać kretem. Po kolejnych kilku minutach narty były gotowe. Były jednak drewniane i takie lekko... prowizoryczne. Gwyllion - Klasyka. Ładne deseczki^^ Dakota: Dakota zrzuciła narty z urwiska, zalała wrzącą lawą, zasypała gorącym brokatem i wrzuciła do wanny z klejem magik. Dakota - Teraz wysmarować masłem i... włożyć do zmywarki! Tak też zrobiła. Dakota - Włożę nowe kapsułki. Przy okazji kilka zjadła. Dakota - Pyszne. Z sufitu zeskoczył Nyan Cat. Dakota - Odbija mi? Nyan - Nie. Uciekł. Dakota - O wyprały się! Wyjęła narty ze zmywarki. Były na nich znaczki Hello Kitty. Dakota - Czegoś mi brakuje... Tak! Nie ma na nich budyniu! Wysmarowała je budyniem. Dakota - I jeszcze... a to wszystko. ' '''Wiesia: Wiesia podobnie jak Helena robiło to profesjonalnie. Tylko, że ta była lepsza. Wiesia - Jeszcze trochę blachy i diamentowy pył. Trochę kwarcu i... i... zmiksowane kiwi! Wyszły narty jak te Heleny, tylko, że z zielonymi wstawkami. Wiesia - I jest dobrze. Jednak dziwi mnie to, że kiwi dodało koloru. Stefania: Stefania zrobiła sobie narty, które wyglądały mniej więcej tak jak to: Stefania - Z dopalaczem i bronią góralo-odporną. Nacisnęła guzik i włączyła obie narty. Stefania - Stefania wyleciała w przestworza! Podłoga zapaliła się. Stefania - O nie! Muszę nasikać! Nasikała. Stefania - Jestem genialna, ale też lekko spieczona z nutką wędzonego kalafiora. Z ognia wyskoczyła spalona postać. Stefania – Kto ty? Postać – Spalona postać cameo. Stefania – Długo tu jeszcze będziesz? Postać – Nie. – znikł. Pinkie: Dziewczyna wrzucała różne rzeczy do garnka. Pinkie – Kalkulator, jaja, ciastka, pleśń i gra lego. Z garnka wynurzył się kucyk Pinkie Pie. Pinkie kucyk – Muszę cię ostrzec. Pinkie – Przed czym? Pinkie kucyk – W nowym odcinku umrzemy! Pinkie – Wiem producent się zmienia, ale ty i tak jesteś tylko kilku minutowa... Pinkie kucyk - I jestem tylko gościnnie. Dała jej jeszcze fioletowe narty i znikła. Lucy: Lucy wykuwała narty w plastiku z użyciem wykałaczki. Lucy – Zrobiłam już połowę! Nagle wykałaczka złamała się. Lucy – O nie! Muszę użyć łyżeczkę od lodów! Tak zrobiła. Lucy – Są złote, ale czegoś mi brakuje… Lucy poszła do toalety :> Lucy – Prawie mnie rozsadziło :) Narty leżały w zamrażarce. Lucy – Tak, trzeba je wyciągnąć. Narty były całe zielone i baardzo profesjonale. Lucy – Teraz trzeba je przetestować. Lucy pobiegła z wielką prędkością w dal. Nagle nie wiadomo jak znalazła się na szczycie Mt. Everest. Lucy – I zjeżdżamy w dół. Dziewczyna zeskoczyła z najbardziej pionowej ściany i uderzyła o grań. Lucy zjechała potem spokojnie na sam dół. Narty jednak… zostały na szczycie. Lucy – Co za niefart. Wtedy z góry spadła lawina, na przedzie, jechały narty Lucy. Lawina zabrała Lucy z powrotem na miejsce, ale okazało się, że to z czego Lucy zjechała było tylko… pagórkiem ze śniegu przy autokarze. Lucy akurat spotkała Rarity. Obok stała reszta ze swoimi nartami. Rarity – Nie źle wam poszło. Helena – A kto wygrał pierwsze zadanie? Dakota – Właśnie, przez to zadanie ze świrowałam! Rarity – Fakt, ale największy odpał dała Lucy więc to ona wygrywa. Lucy – Jej! Gwyllion – A jaką nagrodę dostanie? Lindsay – Może cukierki? Rarity – Nie. Lucy będzie mogła wystartować o sekundę przed resztą w różowym, narciarskim wyścigu! Stefania – Sekunda… Lucy – Tak! Wiesia – A gdzie się będziemy ścigać? Rarity – Na trasie o nazwie ,,Lolo Brygida’’ Helena – Tak się nazywała cioteczna pra babcia cioci Hildegardy. Stefania – WHAT? Helena rzuciła ją śnieżką. Stefania – Jasne… Lucy – Którędy na ten Giewont? Lindsay – To chyba miała być Lolo Brygida. Dakota - *_* Lindsay – Czemu robisz taką minę? Dakota – Bo tak. Rarity – Jedziemy. Zadanie II: Rarity i zawodniczki stały pod wejściem na krzesełka, którymi miały dostać się na górę. Pinkie – Pojedziemy krzesełkami? Wiesia – Tak! Gwyllion – Super, bo już się bałam, że będziemy musiały iść pod górę. Rarity – Ja was uwielbiam więc tego nie zrobię. Stefania – Krzesełka są tylko dla sześciu osób… Rarity – Pinkie pójdzie po linie. Pinkie – Kawai! Stefania – Ruszamy! Krzesełko ruszyło. Stefania szeptała coś Gwyllion na ucho Stefania – Uważaj na Helenę, ona coś knuje dlatego ja na nią zagłosuję. Gwyllion – O_O ' Krzesełko dojechało na szczyt. Rarity – Jesteśmy na miejscu. Wiesia – To krzesełko ekspresowe, bo jechaliśmy tylko 5 minut. Lucy – Albo 4 minuty i 50 setnych ^^ Wiesia – Mierzyłaś? Lucy – Mierzyłaś^^ Pinkie w tym czasie piła już gorącą czekoladę milki. Stefania – Skąd to masz? Pinkie – Ze schroniska pod misiową łapą. Lindsay – Dla kogo ta druga? Pinkie – Dla Rarity. Rarity – Dzięki! ' Rarity – Pinkie w nagrodę wystartuje 5 sekund przed resztą! Pinkie :> Helena – Brawo! Dakota – Też mi coś. Stefania – Też bym mogła przekupić prowadzącą. Pinkie i Rarity wystawiły jej język. ' Rarity - Więc teraz podejdziemy trochę pod Lolę i jedziecie. Na linii startu: Rarity – Tak jak mówiłam Pinkie wystartuje wcześniej… Stefania – Wielka mi różnica. Dakota – Właśnie… Rarity – Zaraz zaczynacie wyścig na dół, ja pojadę krzesełkiem. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Start! Pinkie zrobiła salto w przód i popędziła na krechę w dół. Po minucie była na dole. Koleiny jakie wyżłobiła przez moment płonęły, jednak chwilę później ich dno było już stalowe… Rarity – Jedźcie! Zawodniczki ruszyły. Na prowadzenie wysunęły się jadące na zawodowych nartach Wiesia i Helena. Wiesia – Jej! Nagle niespodziewanie wyprzedziła je pędząca na krechę Lucy. Jednak nie jechała zbyt długo, bo walnęła w drzewo. Lucy – Ops^^ Za nimi jechała Stefania. ' Stefania ulepiła kulę ze śniegu i podjechała do Wiesi i Heleny. Stefania – A masz! – rzuciła kulą. Wiesia zrobiła unik i zepchnęła Stefanie z trasy. Helena – Teraz już mamy stu procentową pewność. Stefania w tym czasie leżała z głową wbitą w śnieg. Stefania – O Jezu… co się stało… Czy ja zaczęłam sabotować Wiesię i Helę?! To potworne! Stefania ruszyła w dół by przeprosić je. Za nimi jechały pługiem Lindsay i Dakota. Dakota – Jak ja nienawidzę nart! Lindsay – Ja też za nimi nie przepadam. Dakota – Ale jedziemy? Lindsay – Tak! Niespodziewanie wyprzedziło ich dziwne coś jadące na nartach. Dakota – Yeti? Lindsay – Nie… Yeti podjechał do nich. Yeti – Lodzika? Lindsay – Jaki smak? Dakota – Kaloryczne? Yeti – Nie, nie. Kiwi… i ananas. Lindsay – Po ile? Yeti – Dla takich pięknych dam za darmo! Lindsay – Je! Dakota – Chyba mogę zjeść… Każda zjadła po 3. Yeti – Muszę wracać na Kaukaz, a potem na Giewont. Pa! Lindsay i Dakota – Pa! Ruszyły znowu w dół. Tylko trochę szybciej. Na samym końcu szła Gwyllion. Gwyllion – Beznadziejne narty. Niespodziewanie podjechał do niej Sid leniwiec i jego babcia. Sid – Gwyllia! Dawaj fredzlunią i slalomem gigantem jak babcia! Babcia – Cicho Sidney! Leniwce odjechały. Gwyllion popędziła w dół. Gwyllion – Tak lepiej. Koniec trasy: Kolejno wyścig skończyły: Wiesia, Helena, Stefania, Lucy, Lindsay i Dakota. Pinkie – A gdzie Gwyllion. Nagle w Lucy, Lindsay i Dakotę wjechała pędząca Gwyllion. Lindsay - Au! Dakota – Uważaj jak jedziesz! Rarity – Cóż… Pinkie jest nietykalna na ceremonii. Jedziemy na statek! Na statku, SPA: Pinkie relaksowała się w kąpieli mlecznej. Pinkie – To jest boskie! Zaczęła je pić. Pinkie – Pycha! Kajuta nr. 2 (Byłych Wieśniar) Stefania – Musicie mi wybaczyć :( Wiesia – No nie wiem… Gwyllion – No. Helena – Trochę to podejrzane… Stefania – W ramach przeprosin zagłosuje na siebie, ale wy nie na mnie. Helena – Może być… Głosowanie: ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ''' '''Ceremonia: Rarity – Cóż… czas by rozdać ciastka. Dużo się zmieniło. Stefania rzeczywiście zagłosowała na siebie. Helena – W takim razie wybaczam jej. Wiesia – Ja też. Stefania – Dziękuje. Rarity – Teraz ciastka…: Pinkie, Helena, Wiesia i Lindsay! Pinkie – I tak byłam nietykalna. Helena – I bardzo dobrze. Wiesia – Nie mogło być inaczej. Lindsay – Hau! Rarity – Bezpieczna jest też Lucy. Lucy – Ciasteczko! Rarity – I… dziś ostatnie ciastko dostanie… - - - - - - - - - - - - - Dakota! Dakota – Jest! Gwyllion – Szkoda. Pinkie, Wiesia i Helena podbiegły do niej by ją uściskać. Pinkie – Pa. Helena – Będę tęsknić. Wiesia - :( Gwyllion rozpłakała się i wskoczyła na pokład łódki nieustraszonych. Rarity – To na tyle. Do zobaczenia w następnym odcinku Totalnej porażki sweet vs pink! Materiał dodatkowy: Gwyllion stoi na dziobie łódki nieustraszonych i wymachuje kijem. Gwyllion - Odynie! Klnę, klnę wrogów moich przyjaciół w tym programie! Morze wzburzyło się. Gwyllion - Tak! Trzasnął w nią piorun i ją osmalił. Gwyllion - Zdarza się. 'Koniec. ' Czytałeś/łaś odcinek? Tak Podobał ci się 8. odcinek TPSVP? Tak Nie Czy jesteś zadowolony/a z eliminacji? Tak, wreszcie ona! Nie :( Smuteczek Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Sweet vs Pink